In the end of the world
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: A nation struggles with his sanity and lack of hope after ww3 while retelling how it happened. based on real political things happening in the world since 2010.


**I made this very quick after i remmembered that someone told about other fic wich I don´t remember the name about nations writing about what happened after ww3, I decided to put how it started, the scary thing is about my fic is that its based in real political things happening since 2010 in the world.**

* * *

AT THE END OF THE WORLD

Who would have thought that being in crisis and in war was the thing that saved me when world war 3 started and allowed me to resurface after it ? Its kind of ironic that my war, if it could have been called that, was what saved me or rather prepared me for the end of the world, I know there are other survivors out there, probably the ones that were too insignificant to be considered and maybe some of the strongest, I mean, Russia is probably alive somewhere, at least I hope so, I truly like the guy, and so china is probably alive too, who knows what kind of deal he has but whatever comes he survives, he has survived for like 4000 years old so a thing like what happened would not kill him.

.

What happened...it took only a few hours for the main event to turn the whole planet into hell, I'm probably the only know that truly knows how it started, it was ... months a year or two ago? A decade or 2 ? I can´t remember exactly when, heck, even the minutes before the bombing seem like a lifetime ago, but I remember what happened at this side of the world before, during and after it.

.

Damn, I´m cracking with insanity or at least I feel like it, not that I wassn´t before, I´ve see so much death and destruction and yet I smile, and laugh and sing, it pleases me so much death, now the world can start semi-anew, the planet won´t have to support that many humans, and I finally got my revenge and reclaimed what rightfully belongs to me, many of my problems got killed, I´m truly happy about that and at the same time I fell a chill down my spine when I think about the damage the planet has sustained, but only about that, it will take many years for the radiation to dissipate, the world is so damaged that it may take far longer than the life of a nation to see things as they were only a few decades ago, and some places might never recover at all, I also don´t think there are any whales left in the seas and countless species have been annihilated, and many more will die in the next months or years, does nuclear winter solves global warming? I guess we shall see, I just had another laughter fit, well, death has never been a problem to me.

.

I´m writing this because ... because it must be written, be it for me to read later on as a reminder for someone else to know what happened and pass the voice, I cannot say "To teach newer generations and prevent something like this from happening again" that´s plain shit, humans don´t learn and if they do they end up doing nothing unless it affects their interests, selfish clinging bastards!, I know, Im made of some of them, but mine are different, yes, we are , we are strong, we adapt and learn fast and we survived, we taught them! We proved everyone ! It seems that the joke about who survives at the end of the world was no joke at all because we survived almost intact, as intact as anyone could, even if my heart, my capital burned was burned, it hurt like hell, ironic words I choose because the world became hell, many of my other cities survived and only like 60% or 70% of my people were killed, even around the world my children survived, I can feel them, they are struggling, but they survived and they will go on, we will conquer like we were supposed to, like my parent empires taught me, like the told me, they did, didn´t they?

.

I´m rambling again, If I could still fear anything anymore I would fear myself and what Im doing,what I´ll do... It´s ...how can I say , maybe I´m really loosing it, I will write how it started before I mess my memories, I´ve seen nations go nuts and blinded, that´s when genocide happens, they could sometimes be brought back but others only by force and after many deaths were stopped, some never recovered completely, well, it does not matter, there is no one left to genocide, the is nothing left worth conquering, I just reclaimed what was mine, barely any fight, but he started it, he wanted what I had secured because he was truly screwed, this time I said NO and I showed him ,Oh how I did it, ha, ha.

The beginning, I must get back on track, what was the beginning? I guess it was that law, it all started when one of his states aproved a racist law against immigrants, sure, they were protest everywhere but It was just noise, the police and later the army began detaining people because hey didn´t look like citizens ,and in a country made and sustained by immigrants that was just plain stupid, but that guy was never brilliant to begin with, anyways then problems came at the south of his frontier all in he´s news there things like "violence by narcotraficans in the south!" or "X number of deaths in the fight against the narcos" and his people, many as stupid as him believed him and being the paranoid self absorbed bastards they were, and I really enjoy using the word WERE,got things complicated for all the latins and immigrants inside his borders, DAMN USA! He forced me to enter with all I had in my own war while he tried to distract his citizens from how bad he was getting, he hadn´t recovered from his recession when the second part of it hit him, he was forced to reduce many things and his unemployment arose for his lazy own citizens, but not that much for the immigrants, because those kids worked their asses off to go on ahead while the majority of the "legal citizens" just complained and did nothing and lost what they took for granted, they deserved it.

All the while the countries of the rest of the continent save for Canada because no one really knew what was happening to him, had many problems to deal with, not only economic , the damages caused by the climate chance affected us badly we all had floods, and cold or hot waves that destroyed hundreds of fields for agriculture making the food scarce a bit and the prices to go insanely up, not to mention that no one had recovered from the earthquakes, poor Haiti, and yet he survived while Brazil didn´t, I know because I´m helping him right now , him and many of the small ones, Im not so sure about the rest in the south, but for what Guyana told me I think Peru survived and so did Chile, Venezuela is struggling but probably won´t make it and Argentina... I don´t want to think about Argentina, and the rest, I have´nt heard of anyone else in south America while in center America I´m caring for Belice and El Salvador but the rest... , they didn´t stand a chance, specially poor Panama, and Cuba, I don´t know how he is, just when he was getting better at that time, well, life sucks. At least we weren´t as bad as Europe or Asia, I don´t think anyone in Europe survived and I don´t really care about Asia, but I wonder for Russia, I always liked him after all.

Back on track, back on track... Things we´re bad everywhere, but the gringo kept blaming immigrants and caring only for the money even when he was suffering from the climate himself, a 1/3 of him was practically paralysed by ice and snow, even I had problems with the cold, cold like I had never felt before in places that were supposed to be warm and from now on it will be worse, I wonder how many years it will take for the ashes to leave the sky. Where was I? Oh, yeah, the scarse of food, It may not seem connected unless you know the knots of the chain but the revolutions in middle east accelerated the problem, those countries, specially Egypt bought almost all the reserves of grain from various countries because their own population were fighting each other and not working on the fields, however the cold, the fires or the floods killed many of the cultivated plants of other countries, even mine, and we needed the food, but when we realized it there were no one to buy from not anything to buy so we stopped all the international sellings and had to content with our own productions, prices skyrocketed and many more people had to emigrate, not everyone had him as destination, but his TV made it look like it, things got tense, yeah, even more and violent too, first there were some "illegal delinquents shoot ", then "accidental killings of suspects trying to escape deportation" and soon it was a bloody witch hunt, we all latins protested, but as always it didn´t matter to him, we couldn´t do much but we took the chance to distance ourselves from him, we dropped buying his weapons and we made deals with Russia for that and also for energy, commerce and tourism, I started to build my own too, this time it was his time to protest but for once we stood up to him, he of course tried to apply treats ad all but we were having to many problems already to pay him attention when he clearly was loosing it himself, a lot of deportations happened and the immigrants in his soil were not happy, families started to become separated and family is the most important thing for us latins, our people would not tolerate that, soon enough there were massive protests that extended to all immigrants and sons and daughters of immigrants from everywhere, not just latins, I still remember his aggravated face in that world meeting, one of the last ones, he went so far in his words that even Canada screamed at him, Canada!

At the time I also were drowning in problems, my little internal war with the narcotraficants was getting worse, but when it reached the cities in the center of my territory people decided that they had have enough, it didn´t became a revolution, but now people defended themselves, many decided to leave the cities at least temporally and went to the small towns in the country side to live with their families and wait for things to calm down, of course they armed themselves (obviously illegally, at the moment I had some of the more strict weapon laws in the world, not that it mattered really) ready to kill because if problems arose they knew that the narcotraficants would spare none , so they would at least fight back , It didn´t help much because many, specially those who came from cities didn´t know how to use firearms, but it helped and the decision of leaving the cities is what saved them.

It started during vacations for me, which saved even more people that also went out of the crowded cities to different tourist destinations, but this time due to the violence they also went to not so big touristic centers, many young people were doing eco-tourism, that's when things went caput .The first 3 or 4 nukes detonated in their storage's blowing up some of his strategic bases, USA tough it was an attack but he didn´t knew from who, a terrorist attack of all things,ha,ha; Fucking imbecile, Im not sure about this myself, but what little evidence was and my best guess is that the idiot forgot that many of his soldiers were of latin origin and were not happy with the immigrant hunts and decided to take revenge, another possibility is that someone there in his army wanted to make a revolution or was unhappy or something and was not alone in that , it was planned, how could it not? The explosions happened at the same time and killed millions causing mayor panic , maybe he even wanted to start yet another war and wanted to blame someone, who knows? It didn´t matter, it simply happened and minutes after that he launched his missiles to North Korea, because they had just had a small fight with some sunken ships and then China retaliated, and India reacted and launched her missiles too, involving the rest of Asia, in some more minutes USA launched more missiles, this time to China and now it was Russia who retaliated, some missiles were to cross not only above Canada but above Europe in general and of course England and France launched theirs, since France had missiles in the medium east Israel got involved too and that involved all the countries of the middle east and the north of Africa I´m not sure what happened to the other continents after that, because someone decided that I was a target too and my capital, México city was also bombed a few minutes after Sao Paolo, Rio and some other cities of Brazil.

Immediate discussions happened in the rest of Latin America, I'm sure they planned to band together to keep neutrality, however USA also bombed La Habana and Cuba attacked Puerto Rico and all the countries of center America got involved soon but at a smaller scale while in South America Bolivia tried to reclaim territory to gain access to the sea while Chile and Argentina fought each other and the matter of Brazil didn´t help, soon all the continent were also at war, THE WHOLE WORLD WAS AT WAR, WORLD WAR 3, and it did not wen´t on for months or years, not even weeks, it lasted like 5 days.

Everything was fuzzy and really confusing when I woke up, everything hurt, my chest was burned, maybe from the inside, my capital was my heart, yet I was alive, The first thing I did was look out in the ashes of my capital, but I never got got because of the radiation, so I decided that anyone strong enough to survive had already fled and I went to check things in all my states, the stupid drug war was still going on, It was not time to fight among ourselves, I didn´t even knew what happened in the rest of the world, but my people was my priority, I had to salvage and stabilize things as much as I could, so I enforced death penalty for criminals and used the ones in the jails (and they were many thanks to those years) for building and rebuilding as fast as we could under forced labor while population of the few surviving cities where recruited for working in factories or plantations, I still don't have a clue how that was managed so fast, I guess because all the medium and big jobs of the government were talked out with the bombings and only minor functionaries that were actually in contact with reality and the people survived, those were immediately ascended to a high council, while that happened I wen´t to look about for the other countries, that´s when I found Belice, and their bodies, I took care of him and soon I found El Salvador and Guyana, a little after I came across the bodies of the rest... that's when the gringo showed up, he didn´t have my glasses on, but I could see them sticking out of one of his pockets he was really torn and looked thin, and then he asked, NO, demanded my help! I was going to help him, like I always ended up doing, even If I truly hated him, but then El Salvador stood up and spit in his face, that was epic! That single act filled me with pride and joy, I laughed at his expense while the mixture of saliva and blood ran down his face , then El Salvador brought me back to reality when he said :

.

-"This is all your fault fucking gringo, all your fault, you fucked the world"

.

He was right, while El Salvador continued speaking I thought of the millions of deaths, the destruction, everything, it was all his fault, then I remembered the immigrant hunts or the treaties he forced of to sign, to the oil spills and to when he stole my territories, then I saw him, he was walking with a twisted foot, he had many open wounds, he was weak and this was my change, all that anger from centuries came back and yet I was still thinking of helping him, however I came back from reality to see how he was apparently going to hit El Salvador, I moved in automatic and stopped his arm when he was trowing his punch, I held it with so easily that we both were surprised, that made me realize how much in a bad shape he was, I saw anger and a hint of fear in his eyes, he tried to free himself but I wanted to prove how stronger than him I was at the moment, I twisted his arm till it broke, things went blurry, I cant remember well the moments that followed, but I remember hitting and kicking him and taking back the glasses and dragging him and trowing him , I know we exchanged words, but I cant remember what, very soon I reclaimed my territories, I remember offering what little survivors we found the change to join me and killing those who refused, its blurry, It does not matter he tried to fight me various times, I enjoyed kicking his ass, it was payback, I haven´t seen him since, he probably went to Europe to look for allies, I´ll be prepared.

.

There is not enough food, in some places people have cannibalized corpses, corpses are the only things that are abundant, things are getting harder, luckily we found many survivors in remote zones of Latin America, I´m trying to help everyone as much as I can, but I still have to keep an eye in my north for the occasional uprisings, we´re trying very hard but... I´ll laugh, what else can I do?

.

They´re dying slowly, I see it, at this point I don´t know if they will make it, Im trying my best, but... I´ll keep doing my best, at this point the only thing I can do is make their final days as good as possible, perhaps they will get better.

.

I´m tired of writing this I can´t even get the courage to read it, not anymore. There is no hope left, there never has been,ha,ha, but that does not bother me, I never had that in the first place , I don´t even wonder anymore ,was it worth it? Who cares! I must survive, i will survive, despise everything I will, no matter what.

* * *

**AND THAT WAS IT. **

**I´m not really happy with how this was written.  
**


End file.
